EL CAFÉ SABE A TÉ
by Soy YO-SARIEL
Summary: UA. One-shot. Basado en Office Boy de Yu Okawa. Un día normal en la vida del empresario Yu Kanda y su frijolezco querido tormento.


**ACLARO**: -man es de la sádica y holgazana Katsura Hoshino.

Office Boy es de Yu Okawa.

Ni Yu ni yo ganamos por los fics.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Yu por editar. y a mis santos de adoracion perpetua por aguantarme .

**MALDICIÓN**: al tipo de matematica que me mata neuronas.

* * *

**EL CAFÉ SABE A TÉ**

* * *

Él había sido criado como todos los hombres de su familia. Desde su tierna edad había estado rodeado de tareas, responsabilidades y tradiciones familiares bastante cerradas.

No podía perder el tiempo en juegos y cosas de niños. Era él único hijo y además adoptado, así que sobre sus hombros llevaba la pesada carga de responsabilidades familiares, entre ellas el ser reconocido como digno sucesor.

Dentro de toda esa educación no había sido incluido sentimentalismos, cariñitos ni esas tonterías que los padres solían hacer con sus hijos. Invariable, regia e inflexible era la educación a la que estaba sometido, su padre (padrastro) era la persona que calificaríamos de fría, indiferente y practica, lo que hacía que las muestras de cariño fuesen descartadas.

Su día iniciaba y se desarrollaba en una rigurosa rutina autoimpuesta: a las cinco de la mañana se levantaba, se dirigía a su gimnasio (que estaba dentro de la mansión) y se ejercitaba por 30 minutos, luego se duchaba con agua caliente para no perjudicar a su cuerpo por el choque térmico, después se vestía, lavaba los dientes y salía de su casa alrededor de las seis y cuarto. Llegaba muchísimo antes de las siete a Black Order y comenzaba su trabajo que terminaba hasta un poco después de las siete de la noche y cuando llegaba a la casa veía las noticias para después dormir y comenzar su rutina de nuevo.

Una vida normal de un empresario tan dedicado como él. Nada que saliera de lo común.

–Buenos días, Kanda.-Corrección. Ahí estaba el "algo" que salía de lo común de su día, que rompía con su rutina y ponía de cabeza su vida con nuevas experiencias y sentimientos jamás experimentados.

En la entrada de su oficina estaba de pie la variable de su monótona vida empresarial.

Le dirigió una mirada que pretendía intimidar, ¿pensaba quedarse parado como pendejo todo el día?.

–Hay trabajo, Moyashi. Y es para hoy.- El chico solo le dedico una sonrisa , entro y tomo los papeles que su "amable" jefe le había dejado a un lado del escritorio.

–¡Me has sorprendido!. Has dicho mas de una palabra, ¡te has superado a ti mismo!.-Dijo Allen, casi tan suicida como el conejo pero con el poco sentido común necesario como para retarle.- Pronto dejaras de ser el error en la teoría de Darwin y habrás llegado a algo parecido a la evolución.- Y el imbécil se reía de su propio comentario. Se preguntaba que pasaría si lo despedía en ese momento.

Como respuesta le había lanzado una engrapadora con toda la intención de que le dejara un hueco en la cabeza o por lo menos dormirlo por un buen rato para no escuchar tanta idiotez.

–¿Estamos de malas hoy, baKanda?

Prefirió ignorarlo y volcase de lleno a lo que le mostraba el monitor de su computadora.

Después de unos minutos una bandeja con café y bollos era puesta frente a el.

–Estoy seguro que no has probado bocado en toda la mañana.- el japonés miro los bollos con desconfianza.

–¿Los hiciste tu, moyashi?

–Si, baKanda y para que sepas y no digas que no te avisé, tienen veneno de rata, y el café tiene laxante para que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.- Una sonrisa más. Dejo la bandeja sobre su escritorio y se dirigió al suyo para empezar a trabajar, supuso.

Después de comerse esos deliciosos bollos -ni amenazado de muerte diría que estuvieron deliciosos- y tomarse el mejor café – y quizás tenía mucha hambre y por eso lo había sentido bueno- siguió con su interminable trabajo.

Pasadas unas horas sentía su cuerpo entumecido, intento estirase pero sintió un dolor terrible en su columna, dejo escapar un quejido de dolor. Un pequeño descanso no le vendría nada mal.

–¿Pasa algo?.- En ese momento entraba el niño con todos los papeles que se había llevado y con la preocupación reflejada en su cara. ¡Genial!.

–Me duele el cuerpo.

Y como si esas hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, el moyashi había dejado los papeles en su escritorio y ahora lo tenía detrás de él .

–Me gusta tanto tu cabello, baKanda.- sintió sus dedos peinando su cabello y apartándolo de la espalda, después conoció el cielo y la gloria. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer masajes el moyashi?, tenía que preguntarlo.

De repente ya no estaba en su oficina, estaba en algún lujar muy lejos y no se había dado cuenta los sonidos nada decentes que escapan de su boca.

¡Joder, que bien se sentía!.

Esas manos en su cuello, en sus hombros y cada vez deseaba que estuviesen más abajo, brindándole una atención que su ya despierto cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar. Siempre había preguntado ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué un enano de 17 años, irritante y torpe?.

¿Cómo se había ablandado tanto? pero ahora ya nada era molesto. Ese niño había aparecido para cambiar todo en su vida.

Nada que viniera de ese mocoso lo molestaba y esas manos… ¡joder! esas manos que ahora lo masajeaban eran las mismas que se aferraban casi todas las noches a sus espalda, las uñas que se enterraban en él y hacían que el dolor fuera algo tan placentero.

Su rutina había desaparecido.

–Creo que hice un buen trabajo.- Y sin aviso ni nada se inclino y le besó el cuello.- Iré por tu almuerzo.

Apenas vio como salía de la oficina.

¡Maldito engendro del demonio, lo había dejado en estado de fundición!.

Sin duda, desde que había empezado a trabajar con él. ¡No!, desde que lo había conocido en ese restaurante, su vida había cambiado de una forma impensable.

Lo había llenado todo de esas cosas que durante su infancia eran parte de cuentos pendejos de hadas y mariconadas.

Sentía de nuevo la tensión en sus hombros pero pasó rápidamente al ver los sillones de su oficina con una sonrisa que cualquiera calificaría de psicópata.

_Siempre puedo hacer buen uso de esos sillones_

Así que esperó con ansias le regreso del Moyashi.

FIN

* * *

EL CUBIL DEL NEKONEJO

Los tomatazos están prohibidos por la organización "NO AL DESPERDICIO DE COMIDA" .

Cualquier duda,queja, sugerencia,carta bomba,"uteada",chancletazo o bendición puede hacerla por medio de un bello review.

Ya dije que amo a YU OKAWA ?.

Molesten a Yu Okawa para que siga con OFFICE BOY.


End file.
